The End
by GhostMasterGhostHand
Summary: An Apocalyptic world, (Not actually Fallout, just a story I made, fallout was just the closest category)


The end (by ghost)

It was the year 2019, Matt, Brett, Evan, Anna, Matt. M, Kaylie, Hannah, Allen, and Braylyn were camping on a mountain somewhere in the State of Ohio. It was silent night on the mountain, until a bright light followed by a loud boom. Everyone looked up into the sky and they saw what appeared to be a nuke that was launched towards the mountain.what is that Matt.V said. That is the end of the world evan said. Goodbye world anna said. goodbye teddy bear matt.m said. Kaylie laughed awkwardly. Look a bomb shelter braylyn said. Open the door, let's go". Everyone rushed to the bunker to seek shelter from the blast. Rylee yelled "who are you people" matt.v said with exhaustion "we saw the shelter and ran inside in order to survive the blast. Rylee said "fine don't touch anything!" "thank you!" matt.v said "no problem" "sorry for just barging in like we did" rylee said "no it's ok" "do we just sit here and wait to die?" brett(kaylie) "no we are not going to die here" (brett) "hey i found a crowbar!"(hannah) "good for you" (anna) "i think there is someone out there". They slowly opened the door(anna)"hello".a zombie bolted in the bunker and pinned anna on the ground and brett came up behind the zombie and stabbed it in the head it's head was stuck to the crowbar.the crowbar broke in half.(brett)"why!".(matt)"that sucks".

They climbed out of the bunker {Matt.V}"Ok we need to split up into groups".Brett went with Evan,Matt.v went with Kaylie,Braylyn went with Allen and Rylee and Anna stayed at the bunker{Evan}"Let's go"{Matt.V}"We are".They found a damaged house Matt.v and Kaylie went in the house they heard their footsteps creak on the floor and Loud screaming ,they saw Matt.m and Brett Fighting but all of a Sudden Matt.M pushed brett into A broke sharpened part of the house{brett}"help me please".{Kaylie}"Oh my God"!{Matt.V}"I didn't know he Could do that".There was blood splatter everywhere.Matt.v and Kaylie ran out of the house and back to the bunker.Matt.M ran back to the bunker As well.Anna saw all the blood on Matt.M{Anna}"What happened to you".{Matt.M}"I accidentally killed him".{anna}"I didn't know he Could do that".{Matt.V}"That's what i said".{Evan}"Someone's coming get down". They hid behind a car arrows sticking into the side of it.{Matt.V}"what's going on Matt".{Matt.M}"nothing".Kaylie pull out .22 custom rifle out of her hiking bag and started shooting at the Azgeta{Matt.V}"what how you know what nevermind". she hit one of the Azgeta troops in the leg, he fell on the ground. she killed the rest all headshots she walked up to the screaming injured troop aimed at his head and pulled the trigger the bullet went through the skull and in the dirt.{Matt.V}" too bad Brett isn't here to see this".{Evan}"Listen up everybody I know we just got attacked but if we are going to be attacked again we have to go Scavenging. Matt.V you go with Kaylie,Braylyn you go with Allen,Anna and Rilee And I'll go with Kaylie and Matt.V Matt.M you go with Anna And Rilee, If everyone knows their station let's go"!As they traveled they found supplies to help them survive braylyn Found bleach both Matt's found a gun Kaylie found ammo for her .22 custom rifle Anna and Riley found bow and arrows and Allen found a kid named Zyith{Zyith}"Hope you enjoyed".{Zyith}"Don't die Braylyn".{Allen}"What were you saying".{Zyith}"nothing".{Allen}"Oh okay".{Matt.V}"Hey Evan Matt.M killing Brett is super weird isn't it I mean it makes kind of sense but still Matt.M is as strong as him".{Evan}"I know right so how does it make sense that Matt.M pushes Brett into a spi".{kaylie}" will both of you please be quiet we are going into Azgeta territory".Matt.V Kaylie and Evan walked into old abandoned Hospital And found .22 Custom ammo Evans head started hurting{Evan}"Oh gosh What's going on".They also found frozen water, can of beans, broken flashlight ,empty cans, and a slightly burned up map.Kaylie and Evan got thrown out the window by Azgeta{Matt.V}"Are you guys okay you know what don't worry about it I'm coming down". Matt.V jumped out the window to Kaylie and Evan.they were perfectly fine.They ran and ended up in a scrap yard{Allen}"guys over here".{Evan}"Thank you". {Allen}"Drep no prob".{Matt.V}"Wait where is Zyith".Zyith Sneaks up and pushed braylyn off a cliff his spine shattering on Impact{Matt.V}"Wow that was... wow just wow so how are you people reading doing good ok back to the story".Everyone was in shock because of the Blood and Bones everywhere.{Kaylie}"What do we do now".{Evan}"We build a base back at the bunker and we survive".so they started fix the furnace in the basement of the bunker, when they were done they collected scrap metal, melting in into metal plates and metal pillars and built a wall around the bunker door, it was shielded on every side in the end of scavenging they all got 10 cans of beans, 14 bottles of water, and 10mm ammo.{Matt.V}"we got a lot of food and water".Then a pack of wild wolves came out of a broke house the same one were matt.m killed brett, brett was a dead man.Then a pack of wild wolves came out of a broken down house the same one where Matt. killed Brett, Brett was a dead man,but all of a sudden Evan opened the to door the bunker and went hunting for wolf meat.{Matt.V}"Bye evan be back before dark or ZAtVgZ will kill you"Evan was searching for hours and found nothing".vEzN had a flashback before the bombs dropped.He saw all his friends playing on a playground then a kid looked strat at him,The flashback ended,he woke up in blackened his voice echoing in the JmMo he was in. Evan heard matt.v voice.{Matt.V}"Evan wake up".Evan woke up in shock.{Evan}"DszG Rh tMnT Mm SViv.{Matt.m}"What".{Evan}"What are you talking {@#$%*}"he had nightmares since that night waking up to his friends dying in front of him blood everywhere and that is why i'm here i'm his nightmare i'm his despair and there is nothing he can do to kill me".{Matt.V}" Evan wake up".{Matt.m} It's not going to work"{kaylie}"hi guys".Kaylie shot the ceiling with her 22.custom .{Matt.V}"zIv BmF Mq".{Kaylie}"nm".kaylie falls on the floor{Matt.V}"mQ GZn".Matt.V realised everybody was going crazy.Matt.M ran into a room in the bunker he saw a leak in the pipes he went closer and closer to the pipe Matt.M felt very hot.Matt.M fixed the pipe with a wrench he found in the corner of the room.Matt.M's skin started melting his face boiling his skin turned black,charred,melted.{Matt.M}"HELP ME".but no one heard his screams Matt.M has died.after the leak was fixed everybody woke up,evan woke up out of his coma.{Evan}"What is going on here".{Kalie}"no my 22.custom it's out of ammo".{Allen}"hey guys i'm back from hunting i got a rabbit".he saw everyone very close to each other{Allen}"ok ".i'm going back hunting i will try to get a lot of food for all of us".{Matt.V}"why are we very close to each other".Matt.v realised he was holding kaylie's hand{Matt.V}"oh what happened because all i remember is kaylie falling on the floor and me falling on the floor after her".{Kaylie}"why are we holding hands".{Matt.V}"I don't know'.Later that day kaylie had to drag matt.m's body out to the graveyard but she had a flashback.her sister was running down a hall, she stopped running.{!@#$%}"Dv zPP UpmFg wdMn SviV Dv zPP UpmFg wdMn SviV"! Kaylie's flashback stopped.{Kaylie}"What the heck was that.{Evan}"What are you talking about you know what i don't care get that Matt.m's body out of here it reeks in here".after Kaylie barred Matt.m she was traumatised by her flashback unlike evan who just walked it off, but that didn't happen to kaylie{Matt.V}"Why do the azgeta troops keep fighting us".Matt.V killed all thirty troops, after that they all went to bed, but that night allen fell and woke kaylie up.{Allen}"oh sorry kaylie.{Kaylie}"no… it's fine.they both went back to bed, That morning kaylie was gone with fresh blood and broken glass everywhere.{Matt.V}"where is kaylie at".kaylie ran into the woods not knowing what was out there.{Kaylie}"Why...why did the bomb's have to drop now".{MAtt.V}"We better run and find kaylie.{Mikey Dale}"How are you doing today little girl you want to see a backflip".Mikey Dale flipped and failed and instantly broke his neck the throat sticking out blood and his vocal chords spelled out to the ground{Kaylie}"oh my god is this whole world messed up".{Shane}"Not everyone is insane like him he wanted to die in the apocalypse some people just can't take it".{Kaylie}"well thanks for the Conversation it really helped me". Kaylie and Shane went back to the base but when they got there Allen was hanging from a dead tree allen was dead.{kaylie}"shane".{shane}"how did he get up there".{Kaylie}" please say the others are alive". She whispered softly to herself.{Matt.v}" Kaylie your back"! As he hugged her.{Kaylie}"ok I get it I'm sorry for running away. {Matt.v}" it's fine at least you came back unlike Allen".{Evan}"I'm going to the Automaker Metron factory".{Matt.v} ok we will see you later Evan". Kaylie pulled Shane to the living room.{Shane}"ok where are going".{kaylie}"it's something for you".kaylie gave her .22 custom rifle{Shane}"thanks Kaylie now I can kill all of your team".{Kaylie}"what"! As Shane hit Kaylie in the back of the head with the stock of the gun. Matt.v saw what Shane did, Matt.v pulled a 10mm pistol and shot Shane in the left knee cap.{Shane}"oh my god"! Shane got hit by an arrow in the right neco neco knee cap. He passed out while he was passed out they set him up on a tree and tied him up.{Matt.v}"Shane you have nearly killed our teammate now we will kill you".they put his left hand in acid, burned left foot in fire and slit him with a small knife 6190 time till he died, Shane is dead. Evan walked back to the bunker and he saw Shane's body next to Allen's body. {Evan}"what happen here".{Matt.v}"talk to Kaylie she gave him her gun".{Kaylie}"what, I thought he was cute".{Matt.v}"you can trust no one Kaylie".{kaylie}"ok I get it".kaylie knew she kind of liked Matt.t.v, Kaylie went to her room crying and slammed the door.{Ann}"Kaylie can we talk, its Anna"?kaylie opened the door.{Matt.v}"we are going to skip this I think we all know what is going on".evan brought a guy home his name was Tevin he seemed pretty chill so we let him in unlike Shane we gave him a gun and he didn't betray .us, they all went to the creator where the nuke was detonated and the scary thing was they found another one perfectly armed and the cordons were set to the bunker as azgeta troops surrounded them they ran past them and into bunker.{Evan}"what was that".{Hannah}"that was primeira by the way I HAVE BEEN HUNGRY IN THE BASEMENT FOR FOUR DAYS"!{Matt.v}"we just thought you were dead".{Hannah}"I hate all of you". {Matt.v}"ok so".{Hannah}"whatever".matt.v,Kaylie,Evan,Anna,Hannah,and teven all grabbed their guns and went to the crater when they got there they killed all 78 troops in the facility.one of the troops when he died hit the launch button to launch the nuke at the bunker, but as soon as it launched a melt door closed them in. {Kaylie}"what is going on".{Matt.v}"he launched the nuke at the bunker".{anna}" you're joking right".{teven}"no not joking".{Shane}"what are you guys talking about".{kaylie}"shane how are you alive".{Shane}"again what are you guys talking about".kaylie hug then kissed shane.kaylie had a flashback she saw herself and shane dating she blushed when the flashback stop she kissing shane.{kaylie}"i...i remember you we were dating".{Matt.v}"Kaylie he does not remember you ".{Shane}"I remember you guys".everyone looked at Shane.{Kaylie}"I'm so glad you are alive".she hugged him again but that time it was short.the door creaked open a nether massive crater in the ground, the wind and redaction hit them in the face, hannah started to cough up blood, she fell on the ground still coughing up blood and then she died.{evan}"oh no how did she just die".{shane}" she died from radiation".{Matt.v}"how do you know that".{Shane}" I went to Harvard university". Everyone stared at him again.{Shane}" why do you guys keep staring at me". Shane pointed his gun behind him and shot three troops in the head{Kaylie}"that is why I love you".they all went to the new crater where the bunker was,the bunker was gone,all that was left was the remains of Matt.m, Shane's twin, and Allen.{Matt.v}"we have to find a new home we can live out here".Rylee had an idea.{Rylee}"what if we go to the ocean".{evan}"that is not a bad idea".so they all went to the ocean, but when they got there it was a wreck there was only one boat left at the docks.{Shane}"well that is just great".they all got on the old boat and drove the an island, when they got on the island rylee got pulled under the water, blood rushed up to the surface, jumped and run off the boat and onto the island.{Evan}"what just happened out there".{Matt.v}"I don't know".{Brett}"back from the dead".out of fear kaylie shot brett in the right leg.{brett}"ow why did you just shot me".{kaylie}"sorry, now how do you put the safety off".she whispered to herself.she knew.{brett}"great now i can't run from them".{Matt.v}"who is them".{Brett}"the thing in the water that killed rylee it can walk on land"!{Matt.v}"nope going home going to bed".matt.v walked outside with his hands up in the air, but then he had a flashback, matt.v was driving a car and all of a sudden a deer came out of the bushies, he crashed the car once he did the flashback stopped and matt.v woke up, everyone was screaming aNother guy join the group his name was Christian Mazzei he didn't look so good.evan went up and stabbed in the spine, he let out a horrifying scream of pain, than he died right there on the ground blood was spilling out of hem fast the ground was red.{mikey}"back from the dead you ready to see a front flip". Mikey Dale flipped and failed and instantly broke his neck the throat sticking out blood and his vocal chords spelled out to the ground again.{mikey}"oh you have got to be kidding me".{anna}''brett what island is this".{brett}''death island".Matt VanScoy, Teven Blevins, Kaylie Evans,Brett romine, anastasia hunter, Shane newland, ran to a metal boat,evan read a book and walked to the boat.{matt.v}"hurry up evan". Matt ran to evan and threw the book in the water and pulled evan on the boat.{evan}"why can't i read in peace"?shane stated the boat.matt.v looked back and saw Brett dead.when they got back to the mainland they saw a city that was taken over by plant life, fungi, and dead bodies.{jojo}"what are you doing here".{anna}"we sailed here, do you see the boat".{jojo}"oh, welcome to what is left of Columbus ohio".everyone got out of the boat, there was a crashed plane in the city.{matt.V}"so, how did the plane crash".{jojo}'' i was on the plane when it crashed, everyone is dead by being impaled, or fire".{teven}"well i guess that was not planed".{shane}"that was a terrible pun".{jojo}"well if you guys want to live here you can follow me".everyone followed him into the destroyed skyscraper.{jojo}"so you can pick your room's".matt.v went with kaylie and shane, teven went with anna and evan.{jojo}"well goodnight gang see you in the morning".he said as he turned off the lights.in the morning shane was on the ground, not breathing. {kaylie}"move, i went to medic school".shane was breathing again after she did a pressure.{jojo}"what happened in here".jojo knew what was going on he planted a poisonous fungi, mycetismus in the room's.when it was morning Matt VanScoy, Teven Blevins, Kaylie Evans, jojo, anastasia hunter, Shane newland, Evan Burke, woke up. {Matt.V}"i'm going to go scavenging in the old city, you stay here for safety, we don't know what is out there".so matt.v went out to one of the skyrise buildings to scavenge he went to the top of the skyrise building and saw all the damage the Z-284 nukes did to the land.{matt.v}"wow, just because the land is highly radioactive, the land is still beautiful and glowing.he walked back down the stairs and back on the grass, it was now night everyone was scared because jojo got a gun and is going to kill all of them.matt.v got back to the base everyone was alive still.{kaylie}"oh thank you".jojo walked over to shane, and right before jojo shot, matt.v shot hem with a laser, all that was left was ash and his part of his arm.{shane}"thanks for not melting me".{matt.v}"well yea why would i kill you".matt.v and shane untied the team.{evan}"can we stay here, it has books".matt.v shot the books with a laser, all that was left was ash.{evan}"why did you do that"?{matt.v}"no knowledge today evan".evan was sobbing.{kaylie}"where did you get that raygun"?{mikey}''back from the dead".kaylie takes the gun and shots mikey.{mikey}"no, not again, you know what i'm staying up there".{kaylie}''no more ghost, ok creator, you hear that ghost".{ghost}"what"?kaylie shot at brett and vaporized him.{matt.v}"what are shooting at".as kaylie was looking at the wall, yelling.

{matt.v}''Kaylie stop it''!Kaylie stop screaming,matt.v looked at the wall that kaylie was screaming at, he sees a busted camera.{matt.v}"why is this here''.The red light turn on.{kaylie}"Someone is watching us''.Then raiders come out of nowhere and shoot a bullet, it reflexed off the wall and hit teven in the heart, The raiders ran off to the north. Matt.v tries to save him.{Teven}''It was worth a shot''.As teven died on the floor matt.m ran after the raiders and shot and three of those savages.Two years later and the year is two thousand and twenty-one and the group finds a underground launcher for the X-115 nuclear bomb.There is a massive room with ten jets on the bottom of a missile and a big red button.{evan}''west side look around''.{matt.v}"what".{evan}"we should look around i said".evan and the group looked at the button and zyith started walking towards the button {Shane} zyith what are you doing back away from the button.zyith with gun in hand shot Shane in the leg Matt.v ran over to Shane Shane was losing a lot of blood {Shane} I'm so cold {Matt.v} your going to be fine {Shane} we've been through a lot since the bombs dropped but I can't get out of this one.shane had been shot in the femoral artery he bleed out fast with Shane didn't floor anna raised her bow and aimed it at zyith he changed his gun and shot her in the head the Bow went off from her letting go and shot him in the heart zyith that on the floor matt.v ran over and kick the gun away from him to make sure he couldn't shoot anyone else, killing Both of them but he also launched the X-115.they run out of the facility.shane had been shot in the femoral artery he bleed out fast and the nuke was shot in to space Matt VanScoy, Kaylie Evans,and Evan Burke had to leave the nuclear facility before the radiation mutated them.The team needed a quick way out of the city they're running out of the building when suddenly it exploded injuring Matt.V they went to try to find a mode of transportation and they found an old auto body shop there was this guy who is working he pulled out a pistol and aimed it said who are you and shot a his gun and he ended up hitting a Raider he said sorry about that guys now what are you here for he was working on an RV so he could just get out west, he said his name was Nick Wray. Nick told them that he would help them to get out of the city.Nick was done building the RV all he needed was some gas.The team set of with Nick to a old facility that the used before the bombs dropped to make oil and gasoline it was one of the only places left around with gasoline near them.They all got in nick's car and drove to a old facility in ohio,matt and kaylie fell asleep.About two hours later they woke up and saw they were lined up on their knees and a guy with a buzzsaw in his hands he waked to nick and stared the buzzsaw and put it to nick head and cut through his skull blood Splattered on kaylies, matts, evans face.kaylie started to cry evan and matt scarmed as the guy walked over to kaylie the guy started the buzzsaw up again Evan came up behind him and slit his throat with the sharpen part of the chains he was wearing he took the keys off the guy and unlocked Matt and Kaylie chains they all run into the woods."Can we stop for a second?" Evan asked,"Just a little farther…" Matt answered, Kaylie looked tired as well, "Fine, we'll stop here" Matt huffed, he settled down on a log and took guard duty, Kaylie started looking for anything edible, while Evan started to scale a tree to get a sense of where we where… but then the tree started to lean, and a crack echoed through the quiet air, Evan hit the ground with a thud, Matt ran over to Evan, he was out cold, Kaylie sprinted to Evan's other side, she slid a hand behind his neck and gasped, she pulled her hand back, it was slick with fresh blood, Matt grasped Evan's hand as he bleed, then the tree shuttered, Matt slammed into Kaylies side, we were sent sprawling over some brush as the tree Evan climbed slammed down over him, Evan died,"Um… Matt…" Kaylie stuttered, Matt shifted my gaze to her, Matt was overtop of her, they're faces inches apart,"Oh… I'll um… get off.." Matt mumbled as Matt stood up, he took one last at his fallen friend, and they set off, determined to get far away from the man with the buzzsaw who certainly should have noticed a tree falling, and to get away from the corpse of Evan… "we should keep going…" Matt suggested, still mortified at Evan dieing, the man with the buzzsaw who sought to kill them, and the nuclear bomb that would kill them all in nearly half an hour if Matt and

Kaylie couldn't get out of the area fast enough, they stumbled down the hill as fast as possible, but then the sound of a buzzsaw ripped through the air, the man sprinted at them from behind, but Matt and Kaylie had an advantage, they were lighter and faster, plus the man had to carry the heavy buzzsaw. As they were running, they say the rubble of an old city, it was once so grand that when on top buildings you could touch the clouds, Matt and Kaylie walked to the closest building, looked around, then went to the next, hoping to find a basement or a personal bunker under the ruins, but luck wasn't on they're side, all they found was a bottle of vinegar, Kaylie looked up, and her face went ghostly pale, the nuke was visible, just around seven hundred feet above them, Matt and Kaylee walked to the ruble and looked up, knowing that it was too late, and knowing they're certain fate was seconds away...Matt.v and kaylie sat on a piece of a building they sat there and talked for awhile they still had three minutes left.{matt.v}''what do we do''.matt said with a colm tone.{kaylie}''we wait and see what happens next.they started counting {Both}''five, four, three, two, one''.matt and kaylie held hands when the nuke hit the ground.they went back in time because of the radiation. It was the year 2017, Matt, Brett, Evan, Anna, Matt. M, Kaylie, Hannah, Allen, and Braylyn were camping on a mountain somewhere in the state of Ohio. It was silent night on the mountain, until a cold wind came and frose everything in its way.

To be continued

In the winter


End file.
